Minerva's Lover
by TheRiverUnbroken
Summary: He couldn't stand sharing her with another man. She had to be his and his alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_** Hey everyone! I wrote this short story based on a poem entitled "Porphyria's Lover" by Robert Browning. I've been thinking about writing a short story based on this poem for some time now and I finally decided to sit down and do it. I hope you all enjoy!**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Minerva's Lover**

It had been a rather dark and stormy night and there was no sign of it ceasing. I had spent the entire day sitting on the sofa staring at the fire waiting for her to arrive. She was out of my reach; She belonged to another but she didn't want to belong to him. She wanted me or so she would say when she was in my bed. But how could I be sure if she would always leave my bed for his? Was I not good enough for her? I may be a former student but that doesn't mean that we can't be together; Society has decided that a relationship like ours is morally wrong and should be frowned upon. I've been sitting here staring at the fire thinking about how I could possibly keep her from the world; how to make her mine and mine alone.

Then the door opened and she walked into the house. She was drenched from head to toe which caused her cloak and shawl to cling to her curves. The curves that have haunted me all day long; she was someone else's but mine for the time being. I had to make her mine and mine alone.

She must have noticed the chill that hung in the air because she walked over to the fireplace and added more wood to the fire, causing the room to instantly burst with warmth. Once the fire was well taken care of she took her hat off and untied her damp hair causing it to fall all around her. Her raven hair was often held prisoner during the day but now when she was alone with me it was down free. She sat down beside me and began to tell me of her day; her day at the school where he enslaved her to do his dirty work. But when she noticed I wasn't paying attention she called my name but there was no reply for I was thinking of how to make her mine and mine alone.

She touched my face in the delicate way that only she knew how to do that was overly motherly and then took my arm and wrapped it around her waist. She laid her head on my shoulder causing her hair to become displaced which bared her silky white shoulder for my eyes to feast upon. For this small amount of time she was mine but she could never truly be mine alone when he was expecting her return.

I needed to make her mine and mine alone. She laid there whispering how she loved me but it was all in vain. We've been sitting here all night staring into the fire but her eyes are unfocused and glossed over for she's been gone for over three hours. Tonight she gave herself to me forever when I looked into her eyes while I had her hair wrapped around her perfect throat I saw in her eyes happiness and devotion and since then she has not uttered a word. He will never have her again because tonight she has become mine and mine alone.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**A/N: **_**I hope you all enjoyed this even though it is rather dark. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

He was beginning to worry; she had been gone longer than expected. She would normally leave the grounds for a few hours a day but it was going on midnight. Where has she gone? What had he done to her?

Oh yes, he knew that his wife was fooling around with the famous Harry Potter but he knew that she would always return to him. She always returned to his bed. She belonged to him and him alone. They had been married since she turned twenty-two but she's always returned.

Maybe they got into a fight and she stayed to fix it or she was gone for good. Maybe she finally decided to stay with another man instead of returning to where she belonged.

He decided to wait till morning to look for her. If she wasn't in his bed by daylight then it would be a sign that something was truly wrong. She was his wife and he was determined to find her and show her how much she meant to him. She was his and his alone. She was a wonderful woman even though she often cheated and they never spoke of it as long as she came home to him.

He couldn't wait any longer. He had to find her and return her to where she belonged. He fled to her office in the hopes of finding her there grading essays. He knew she wasn't there but he hoped he wasn't right about where she went. He ran to the gates and pushed them open. He had to find her and return her to where she belonged.

With a sickening crack the Headmaster vanished from the grounds of Hogwarts only to reappear three hundred miles away in front of the Potter cottage. Dread filled his entire being upon laying eyes on the dark cottage. The weather took no pity on the Headmaster. Why had he come here? He knew what he would find. She would be in another's bed but he needed to find her and return her to where she belonged for she was his and his alone.

He forced himself closer to the cottage door. He had to find her. The Headmaster blasted the door to pieces letting all of his fears out on the poor piece of wood. What he found behind that door caused hell to be unleashed inside that tiny cottage. Harry Potter had killed her to keep her to himself. He had taken something that didn't belong to him. The Headmaster was filled with rage at seeing his wife's face. She was so pale, so scared, and so dead. No one knows exactly what happened next in that tiny cottage other than Harry Potter was killed by of his mentor. Minerva McGonagall was killed by her lover and Albus Dumbledore was left alone in the dark.


End file.
